Cameron McCurdy
'Cameron Leigh Mason McCurdy '''is a singer, guitarist, drummer, and trumpet player from Waterview, West Auckland. Mason McCurdy is a solo folk musician, as well as the co-lead singer and drummer of indie rock band Blu Fish, and the co-drummer of Fish & Ships. He has also played in Title Pending, Long Boy, Dog Fork and The Condescending Satsuma, Crab Chunk and The Persistent Wafer, Poqurial and with Polyester. History Musical start (2012) Mason McCurdy grew up learning the classical trumpet, but decided to pursue rock music after seeing Heroes for Sale play at a Green Bay High School assembly in the gymnasium. Mason McCurdy lied to classmate Leal Postlewaight that he could play the drums so that he could join his band, Lost the Microphone. Shortly after, half-brother Edward "Eddie" Dawn-McCurdy, drummer of funk rock band Rumble Edge Line bought Mason McCurdy his first pair of drumsticks and gave him a drum lesson. Title Pending, Poqurial & solo music (2012-2018) Lost the Microphone went on hiatus after Postlewaight joined Game Over, with future Courtney Hate members Jami Kerrigan and Xanthe Brookes. Mason McCurdy started Title Pending with Ruben Mita, whose seat he had stolen in art class. Title Pending played their first gig at UFO on the 10th of October 2014 alongside Courtney Hate, The Big Gus and Death By Butterflies.UFO Holidaze, Facebook event page, 10/10/2014, https://www.facebook.com/events/777241172332720/ In December of 2014, Mason McCurdy and Mita recorded an album worth of material from 2012 while bassist Josh Rundle was on holiday in Sri Lanka. The album, ''In-Sync Hallucinations ''was released on the 31st of December 2014, and is no longer available. The band released several singles, "February", "Blink", "Yesterday's Bread", "15" and "Faith Coat" while playing regular gigs as part of the Auckland all-ages scene."Bandstanding", The Fringe, page 21, issue 152, September 2016, https://issuu.com/fringemedia8/docs/1609?workerAddress=ec2-52-201-252-3.compute-1.amazonaws.com On the 31st of December, the band released their second album, ''Murder in the Modern Day, ''which is also no longer available. The band played the first of two "RIP TP" gigs on the 21st of January 2017, after Mason McCurdy decided to move to Wellington with Long Boy bandmate Leon Molyneux. He didn't move and instead the band continued to play gigs through to 2018, notably opening for Japanese punk band Guitar Wolf in a secret Titirangi house show. Shortly before Mita moved to Wellington, Title Pending played their last gig at a secret house gig on South Titirangi road on the 15th of February 2018; The D4 opened for them in preparation for their reunion tour. After Game Over kicked out Postlewaight, he and Mason McCurdy formed Poqurial, and threw several gigs in in December 2014, featuring Fields*, Indotestudo, The Big Gus, Death By Butterflies. Mason McCurdy has released three EPs as a solo artist; ''Boredom Beloved on the 7th of January 2014,Cameron McCurdy - Boredom Beloved - EP, Bandcamp, 31/12/2014, https://cameronyo.bandcamp.com/album/boredom-beloved-ep Sounds ''on the 22nd of March 2015,Cameron McCurdy - Sounds - EP, Bandcamp, 22/3/2015, https://cameronyo.bandcamp.com/album/sounds-ep and ''The Killjoy Collective ''on the 12th of April 2017.Cameron McCurdy - The Killjoy Collective - EP, Bandcamp, 12/4/2017, https://cameronyo.bandcamp.com/album/the-killjoy-collective-ep In 2016, after reaching the video stage of the 2016 Smokefree Rockquest competition,Cameron McCurdy // SFRQ 2016 Submission, Cameron Mason McCurdy, YouTube, 28/7/2016, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ep9oMyzuCHU Mason McCurdy started regularly performing live acoustically, at Beats at the Brickworks, Shaky Isles New Lynn, and Anthology K Road.Beats at the Brickworks, Eventfinda, https://www.eventfinda.co.nz/2019/beats-at-the-brickworks/auckland/new-lynn Mason McCurdy, Mita and Leon Molyneux formed the improvised experimental band Crab Chunk and The Persistent Wafer on the 18th of August 2016. They released three albums and one EP over a two month period before breaking up; ''Bible Camp ''on the 30th of August 2016,Crab Chunk and The Persistent Wafer - Bible Camp, Bandcamp, 30/8/2016, https://crabchunkandthepersistentwafer.bandcamp.com/album/bible-camp ''The 24-Hour Club ''EP on the 15th of September 2016,Crab Chunk and The Persistent Wafer - The 24-Hour Club - EP, Bandcamp, 15/9/2016, https://crabchunkandthepersistentwafer.bandcamp.com/album/the-24-hour-club-ep and the double album ''Chef's Best: Hot Mess / Crustacean Nation ''on the 21st and 22nd of October 2016, respectively.Crab Chunk and The Persistent Wafer - Chef's Best: Hot Mess, Bandcamp, 21/10/2016, https://crabchunkandthepersistentwafer.bandcamp.com/album/chefs-best-hot-messCrab Chunk and The Persistent Wafer - Crustacean Nation, Bandcamp, 22/10/2016, https://crabchunkandthepersistentwafer.bandcamp.com/album/crustacean-nation Mason McCurdy played trumpet on Polyester's single, "Lucky Me",Polyester - Lucky Me, Bandcamp, 22/11/2016, https://therealpolyester.bandcamp.com/album/lucky-me and played live trumpet with the band alongside Liz Stokes of The Beths at the single release gig at Fuzzy Vibes, where The Beths, milk and April's Fool also played.Polyester Single Release w/ The Beths, Milk, & April's Fool, Polyester, Facebook event page, 18/11/2016, https://www.facebook.com/events/1016721241773165/ On New Year's Eve 2016, Mason McCurdy and Mita formed the improvised folk band Dog Fork and The Condescending Satsuma. they have released four albums; [[Villains Suck and Goats Suck|''Villains Suck and Goats Suck]] on the 1st of April 2017,Dog Fork and The Condescending Satsuma, Bandcamp, 1/4/2017, https://dogforkandthecondescendingsatsuma.bandcamp.com/album/villains-suck-and-goats-suck Let's All Make Eggs on the 20th of May 2017,Dog Fork and The Condescending Satsuma, Bandcamp, 20/5/2017, https://dogforkandthecondescendingsatsuma.bandcamp.com/album/lets-all-make-eggs Dog Eat Dog Eat God ''on the 11th of October 2017,Dog Fork and The Condescending Satsuma - Dog Eat Dog Eat God, Bandcamp, 11/10/2017, https://dogforkandthecondescendingsatsuma.bandcamp.com/album/dog-eat-dog-eat-god and [[Wash the Chips|''Wash the Chips]]'' on the 20th of January 2018.Dog Fork and The Condescending Satsuma - Wash The Chips, A New Dog Fork Album, Bandcamp, 20/1/2018, https://dogforkandthecondescendingsatsuma.bandcamp.com/album/wash-the-chips-a-new-dog-fork-album In March 2017, Mason McCurdy was a member of Adele's choir for "Skyfall" at her three Mt. Smart Stadium shows, alongside Keegan Tunks and Harry Thompson-Cook." Thanks Adele for having me, Keegan and Harry as choir bois lmao", Cameron Mason McCurdy, cam.apparently, 24/3/2017, https://www.instagram.com/p/BSAxo-6AzV6/ Blu Fish & ''Sapathy (2018-Present) Mason McCurdy and Rundle formed Blu Fish with Mitchell Baber from The Big Gus at Shadows Bar on the 26th of February 2018. The band won the 2018 National Battle of the Bands"Bandstanding", The Fringe, page 14, issue 178, February 2019, https://issuu.com/fringemedia8/docs/1902 and have released one EP, Shments.''Concert Review: Blu Fish Swim in Success, Radio 13, https://radio13.co.nz/articles/concert-review-blu-fish-swim-in-success/Blu Fish’s debut EP Shments is a slice of dynamic surf-rock goodness, Happy Mag, https://hhhhappy.com/blu-fish-shments/ The five members of Blu Fish and Ripship formed the experimental supergroup Fish & Ships in late 2018. In early 2019 Mason McCurdy created the Neglect Music Wiki.Neglect Music, Neglect Music Wiki, 13/2/2019, https://neglectmusic.fandom.com/wiki/Neglect_Music Mason McCurdy's debut solo album, ''Sapathy: Roof City Staring, ''is planned for release on the 10th of August 2019 and is being produced by Mr•O6OO. Discography Solo Albums * ''Sapathy: Roof City Staring (2019) - Self-released EPs * Boredom Beloved ''(2014) - Self-released * ''Sounds (2015) - Self-released * Spins (2017) - Self-released Featured singles * Lucky Me ''(by Polyester, 2016) Blu Fish EPs * ''Shments (2018) - Blu Fish Records Singles * Up/Down ''(2020) - Blu Fish Records Title Pending Albums * ''In-Sync Hallucinations ''(2014) - Self-released EPs * ''Murder in the Modern Day ''(2015) - Self-released * ''RIP TP EP ''(2019) - Self-released Singles * ''February ''(2015) * ''Blink ''(2015) * ''Yesterday's Bread ''(2015) * ''"15" ''(2015) * ''Faith Coat ''(2016) Crab Chunk and The Persistent Wafer Albums * ''Bible Camp ''(2016) - Self-released * ''Chef's Best: Hot Mess (2016) - Self-released * ''Crustacean Nation ''(2016) - Self-released EPs * ''The 24-Hour Club ''(2016) - Self-released Dog Fork and The Condescending Satsuma Albums * ''Villains Suck and Goats Suck ''(2017) - Self-released * ''Dog Eat Dog Eat God ''(2017) - Self-released EPs Long Boy EPs * ''Stan the New Turtle ''(2016) - Self-released Singles * ''Col. Dijon Mustard ''(2017) 50 to Meld Singles * ''Earth Burning ''(2014) Links * Facebook * Instagram * Bandcamp * Spotify * Apple Music/iTunes * Soundcloud * YouTube References Category:Solo musicians Category:Green Bay High School Category:Auckland All-Ages Scene Category:Producers